Falling Inside the Black
by SkilletGirl-01
Summary: At first, she felt a new level of loneliness that she couldn't "repair". She could be a warrior, or a leader; but not a babysitter and much less a mother. Her daily routine was just to survive and help her comrades to survive too; and when that orphan girl came to her life, more than just being responsible of her, another feeling started to grow inside her...a motherly one.


**Hi there! Do you remember me? I hope you do. I have returned with a new but not so good idea, that had been hunting me for while. Tell me what do you think. R&R.**

* * *

><p>Soon she reached the rooftop, with the raindrops falling over her head; she knew that the <em>life<em> she would have, was gone. She was still unconscious about what happened minutes earlier, her mind was numb. She rubbed her eyes, and immediately after that, they both didn't have the emerald green color more. After turning at her hands, feet, touching her face and hair, she discovered that her _freak_ form…was gone. Just for that moment.

She looked up and saw the black sky covered with dark-gray clouds, and then looked down again. She embraced her knees and hid her head between them. She couldn't stop blaming herself for that. It was all HER fault; but the worst wasn't that, the worst was that she didn't just hurt herself but her _father_ and the guys too.

'_How could he?'_ She thought. _'How could I?'_ She thought again, realizing that there wasn't anyone's fault but hers. _'What's wrong with me? If I knew that I couldn't won against him, why I even so went for fighting him?'_

…_revenge only leads to more pain._

"Fool". She said to herself after remembered what her father told to her earlier. _'He was so right'._ She thought looking up again. _'I was consumed by the revenge and hate, this just turn *sigh* my world upside down…again'._

After so many years of hiding that sensation, she felt a pain so bigger inside her. A pain which made her to feel something in her eyes, a sensation that she was thought to never show. Tears in her eyes, and the feeling to wanna cry. All her life, every day, the man she used to call father, told her that crying showed weakness and was not for a kunoichi.

"…I'm so sorry Leo". She heard someone saying not so far where she was.

"It's not your fault Raph, just mine". Confused at first, but after some seconds she stood up quickly and ran at the billboard that was behind her, she hid behind it and looked up just for seeing five shadows walking in the rooftop in front of her.

"…but I swear I saw her here!" One of the four small said looking at the rooftop she was.

"Forget it Mikey". Another one said walking beside him. "She's gone". He said putting his hand over his shoulder.

"Let's just go home, my sons". The tallest one said.

Karai looked closely to them and realized that they were her old family. The guys were still looking for her, and her father was so…_devastated_. She sighed to herself and stopped looking, she just sat behind the billboard and lying beside it.

Then, another _memory_ went to her mind about what she did minutes ago. There she was, wrapping her tail around the body of her father. If he didn't say her birth name to her, maybe… she could have killed him.

"ENOUGH!" She suddenly shouted, before covering her mouth and looking everywhere finding someone who could've heard her. _'It is for sure what I have to do'_. She thought determined standing up. _'They five will be better without me'_. She finished before turning her view at the way where they five disappeared. "I'm so sorry". She said to her before turning back to her mutant form and starting to jump and run over all the rooftops.

I hate feeling like this; I'm so tired of trying to fight this…

After each rooftop she jumped in, he turned her view behind for seeing if no one was running after her. But after turning by ten rooftops and seeing no one, she stopped turning. _'No one will follow me, great'_. She thought after jumping at another rooftop and stopped in the corner of it. She looked at the calmly city and sighed to herself. _'This city will need heroes, but that will not be me'_.

I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe…

'_All I used to live for is gone, now I don't care if someone kills me, hurts me, I really don't care what will happen to me now'_. She thought before starting to run again.

* * *

><p>Not so far where she was, another bigger shadow was running over the rooftops in the other direction. His face was covered with a sad and worried expression. <em>'Again'<em>. He thought worried jumping to the rooftop in front of him. _'They found me again. How they can find me every time I think I have lost them?'_

I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream…

'_I won't be safe…ever'_. He thought at the same time he saw a shadow running towards him. "Another of them?" He asked to himself before stopping and taking out his weapon. "What the heck is doing just one alone?"

* * *

><p>Karai watched as the big shadow in front of her started to run quickly at her. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to turn herself to her human form.<p>

"No, no, no, no, no!" She said after seeing that she wasn't able to turn again. "Not now". But it was too late. She avoided the kick it tried to give her. "Hey, back off!" She shouted turning back at him.

"What the…?" He asked looking at the mutant he had in front of him, moments before, thinking she was a Kraang. "Y-you aren't a Kraang". He finally said, his eyes widened looking at the white snake seeing furious at him.

"What?" She asked after hearing what he has just told her. "Of course I'm not a Kraang. And what made you to think you have any right to attack me just like that?!" She shouted making him to turn at the weapon he had in hand.

"I-I'm so sorry". He said keeping it again. "I thought you…you were a Kraang".

Karai looked unbelieving to him, but then, after looking through his eyes, she noticed the fear and worried he had inside of him.

"Don't worry; I think I can forgive you". She said funny looking away.

"Thanks?" He _answered_ looking confused at her.

"I feel you are running from them, am I right?" She suddenly asked making him to feel unsure.

"H-how do you know that?" He asked instead of answering her.

"I-I think I can feel it". She answered looking back at him. "Now your turn, answer". She ordered and he just nodded before looking down. "I knew it".

"What kind of mutant are you, by the way?" He asked looking at the reptile form of hers.

"Any kind you have seen before". She answered, before forcing herself to turn herself to her human form, and succeeding in it. "Surprised?" She asked after looking at the terrified expression of the male mutant in front of her.

"Too much". He answered looking at the now human form of the recently snake-girl. "How can you…make that?" He asked now looking at the yet green eyes of hers.

"That's a very good question". She answered turning at his eyes too. "Because I don't know the answer". She said closing for a moment her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were in a honey color.

"Well, after the recently fight, your mutant ability and our _'chart'_, can I please know at least your name?" He asked smiling at her.

"Just if you tell me yours too". She answered, but not to his question.

"I swear you it". He answering, winning her confidence.

"My name's Oro-I mean, Hamato Karai". She answered.

"Japanese, it's great to see another, uhmm…Japanese mutant here in New York". He said before introducing himself. "My name's Slash".

"Nice to meet you Slash". Karai said smiling softly at him. "Then, tell me how a mutant can survive in the dangerous city of New York". She said with some sarcasm in her voice.

"The place where we stay is the easiest part". Slash started before walking at her, and grabbing her hand. "Follow me". He said starting to pull her.

"W-wait!" She shouted trying to stop him. "Where are you taking me?" She asked running beside him.

"To _our_ new house". He answered, yet pulling her.

"_Our_?" She echoed that word. "What do you mean with _our_?" She asked hoping to get an answer, but after not hearing it, she continued. "You aren't taking me with you, are you?" She finally asked.

"That's exactly what I'm doing". He answered while they jumped from a rooftop to another one.

"Why are you taking me with you?" She asked jumping another rooftop. "We just met minutes ago; it isn't like trust can be created in such time". She said, before a disgusting idea came across her mind. "*gasp* you aren't a perverted kidnapper, are you?" She asked making Slash to giggle.

"I used to be another mutant's pet, do not hope I could be one". He answered, making her to look at him confused.

* * *

><p>They continued jumping and running over the rooftops, until they reached the outside of the city. They reached the woods and started to run between the trees, until Slash stopped in an abandoned building in the middle of the woods. They stopped in front of it and he stayed looking closely to it.<p>

"Can I have back my arm again?" Karai asked trying to release her arm form Slash's huge hand.

"Oh yeah". Slash said releasing her arm. "Sorry".

"It's ok". She said touching her arm.

Slash turned again and looked at the building, before receiving a hit in his arm. "Hey, why was that?" He asked turning at Karai.

"Don't every do that again". She said looking at him. "What is an abandoned building doing in the middle of the woods?" She asked turning at Slash.

He, instead of answering her, started to walk at the building. "Here it is". He said stopping in front of pieces of table, blocking the entrance.

"Here?" Karai asked looking unsure at the abandoned building. "What home could be done in this dirty place?" She asked again at the same time Slash started to broke the tables and opened the entrance.

"You will see". Slash said starting to enter inside the building; he turned back after seeing Karai not following him. "Come here!" He shouted.

She entered inside too, following Slash. At first, she didn't feel safe inside that place, but after seeing the inside part of the house, she felt more comfortable. It was big outside it, but it was _bigger_ inside. The first part, which was kind of a main room, was extended; the room which was beside it, had everything to be turned into a kitchen; and like that were all the others room, from the first and second floor too. After walking around the whole place, Slash and Karai stopped again in the main room.

"So, what do you think?" Slash asked looking at her.

Karai gave another look to the place, before turning at him. "It has nothing, so it will be difficult to turn this dirty place to a place where we can stay". She said. "This place is hidden very well, but we should turn each other to stand guard, looking if someone or something is near this place". She continued, shutting up for a moment for holding breath. "It will take long enough for founding and searching all we will need. The walls are breaking, the floor is cracking, the roof has leaks, and it's so dirty". She finished.

"Then, how much time do you think will pass before this place will be ready?" Slash asked seeing at her.

"It is just the two of us…so…" She started looking at the sides of the place. "If we search every day and start with the reconstruction of this place…" She continued before turning back at him. "Between three weeks and two months".

* * *

><p><strong>Uh? Uh? Tell me what do you think about this. Sorry for any grammarspelling mistake.**


End file.
